


Into the Wishing Well

by thirdblindmouse



Category: People of Earth (TV 2016)
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien-Human Relations, Ensemble - Freeform, Fanvids, Festivids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdblindmouse/pseuds/thirdblindmouse
Summary: Ozzie Graham joins the Experiencers.





	Into the Wishing Well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [se42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/se42/gifts).



> Happy Festivids!

Password: **ufo**

Length: 1:06

Music: Plank, by The Devil Makes Three


End file.
